Doctor's Desires
by agentwhite
Summary: Hank McCoy has a little fun with his other dimentional 'naughty' counterpart the Dark Beast. Warning: This fiction contains heavy bondage, rape, light torture pain play , and other things. SLASH Note: Hank McCoy Beast Henry McCoy Dark Beast


A/N: We in no way own any of the x-men characters they are all owned by marvel. This was co-written with Roalli. He is a really awsome writer and this wouldnt have been done without him. This was a joint effort. Hope that you enjoy.

Warning: This fiction contains heavy bondage, rape, light torture (pain play), and other things. SLASH  
Note: Hank McCoy = Beast  
Henry McCoy = Dark Beast

Hank McCoy has a little fun with his other dimentional 'naughty' counterpart the Dark Beast. ^^

* * *

-----

Part 1: Wakey Wakey~

The Black Beast's eyes slowly slid open as he awoke from his slumber, a bright light beaming down on his face. He was the mad scientist Henry McCoy, who had also been labeled the Dark Beast. Pain pierced his eyes from the bright light and he attempted to move, only to find his arms and legs strapped down. As his iris' adjusted to the light he found himself restrained to an examination table in a room lit only by the light on his face. The only motion he was capable of was moving his head to look around. He peered out in all directions, raising his head to look over his beefy hairy chest, only to find what looked like himself sitting at the end of the table. He wasn't damaged or in immediate danger, but he was trapped and confused about finding a copy of himself as his captor.

Indeed, it was Doctor "Hank" McCoy from an alternate dimension, also known as The Beast in that dimension, sitting near the end of the table. He was mindfully scribbling notes onto a clipboard, dressed in a simple white medical coat and thin reading glasses. His deep blue fur seemed a slightly lighter tone than the one on the table, his glasses resting casually on his thick manly nose as he focused on his notes. They were both of the same massively large and muscular build, their bodies healthily fit like that of a football athlete, dense blue hair covering the majority of their masculine bodies like a coat.

"Hey, you! Release me!" Dark Beast demanded as he fought against his restraints.  
"... I said release me! Whatever your business with me is, if you don't let me go immediately I'll fucking kill you!" Henry McCoy continued to protest as Hank seemed to ignore him, glancing up only briefly from his notes before continuing his writing.

Dark Beast attempted to break free of his bonds, flexing his muscles to their physical limit and thrashing about. After several more death threats and angry snarls and growls later Hank calmly set his clipboard down in his lap and addressed his hostage.

"You have been a very naughty boy, Doctor McCoy." He spoke nonchalantly with a blank expression.  
"Huh?" Henry McCoy cocked his head at an angle in confusion and anger as the doctor slowly rose from his seat and rested his clipboard on the chair.  
"Have you gone daft, man? Just what the fuck are you talking about?!" Dark Beast snapped furiously.  
"You know what happens to boys who are naughty... they need to be taught a lesson." Hank continued as he slipped off his reading glasses and strolled around the table.  
"Fuck you, dickhead! I'll rip out your---?!" Henry's words stopping abruptly at the sight of Hank's actions.

The Beast had unbuttoned his lab coat and let it slide off his body onto the floor, exposing what he had on underneath. An array of different leather garments; assless chaps, chest straps, arm bands, and a leather thong with a zipper right down the middle. He appeared like some promiscuous bearish beefcake who was out for a night of clubbing and gay-bars. Henry McCoy was simply too shocked and dumbfounded to say much of anything else. The half-nude doctor rolled a tall surgical tray into view and removed the plain white sheet covering it to reveal the contents. Dark Beast's eyes went wide and his jaw hung open as he gazed upon the array of sex-toys lined up in the tray; dildos, whips, clamps, gags, and other such things. Hank pulled some disposable gloves over his hands and picked up a short leather whip, no doubt one used for flogging.

"Your sadistic unethical experiments, your cruelty... such naughtiness." Hank said with a cold blank expression.  
"What do you know of it? You want revenge? You'll have to torture me quite a lot to make up for all that I've done." Henry McCoy jested with a wicked smirk on his face.  
"Revenge? Torture? I suppose that's one way of looking at it," The Beast said as he flopped the whip onto Dark Beast's muscled abs just above the hips.  
He slowly dragged the whip along Dark Beast's strong upper body and continued "but either way you need to be punished."  
"Try it." McCoy provoked Hank with a toothy grimace.

Hank pulled his arm back and slugged Dark Beast right across his smug little face at full force. But he simply looked back at Hank with the same expression and a quick snort. It was as expected, had he been a normal human his neck probably would have snapped like a twig, but this was no ordinary man. Dark Beast was the same as Hank after all, and he knew he'd be able to withstand his own power, but he had ways of fixing that. Hank pulled a collar from below the medical tray and lifted it into view. It was easily and immediately recognizable to Henry and his expression sagged from a smile to a frown upon realizing what was going to happen. It was an Inhibitor Collar, designed to disrupt mutant abilities, among other things. More specifically it affected the psyche which inhibited voluntary use of mutant abilities and caused the victim to become more submissive and controllable. Sure enough, he felt his strength draining from his body as soon as Hank slipped it on and snapped it shut, his physical mutations being hampered. He was vulnerable.

Part 2: Judgment On

"Now, let's get started, shall we?" Hank proposed in his soft easy-going tone.  
"Damn you. I'll get you for this. You'd better kill me if you know what's good for you" Dark Beast threatened once again.  
"Ah-ah-ahh, such words are very naughty." Hank spoke as he swished his finger in the air to scold Dark Beast.

Hank gripped his claws under Henry's shorts and tore them off with ease, exposing his body in full before flogging his hairy balls with the whip. He felt it. The pain was immense and jolted through his loins with a fierce intensity. Henry moaned and writhed in pain. He certainly would be cursing right now if the wind hadn't been knocked out of him. Being sacked in the nuts when his enhanced strength was repressed certainly felt horrifically painful to him. Hank grabbed some clasps from the tray and gripped Dark Beast's exposed cock up into his hand. Just like Hank's, Henry's meaty member was darker than his fur and was ridiculously fat and absurdly long even when flaccid. A sense of pride glimmered within Hank as he admired the fuck-tool in his hand, realizing the beauty in seeing his own dick belonging to another man's body. He pulled the skin of the shaft down and attached a clasp to his frenum, the loose strip of skin bridging Dark Beast's bulbous fat cock-head with his gigantic shaft. Hank took a moment to sniff in his hostage's pungent musk and pheromones. Deliciously tantalizing and very manly, just like his own. He then administered the other clasps to other tender sensitive parts of the body; his scrotum, perineum, nipples, and navel.

"Go to hell, asshole." Dark Beast huffed out the words, having just caught his breath from being hit in the balls.  
"Now, I told you what that kind of language would get you. Won't you learn your lesson you naughty-naughty boy?" Hank lectured before lifting a remote and tapping the button.

Electricity jolted through Dark Beast's body from the clamps attached to him. The pain was immense. He jerked and convulsed from the current flowing through his flesh. The shock in his navel made him feel like it was going to force him to urinate, but nothing would come out, he was bone dry. It was quite agonizing, and he wondered how much more of this he could really take. Hank patted Dark Beast's body and gently ran his fingers through his hair until the pain subsided, then returned his hand to the remote and turned the dial to a lower frequency before pressing the button again.

"Now, how does this feel?" Hank questioned.  
"Oh fuck, that's good. That feels fucking good, like someone sucking my dick." Dark Beast explained, experiencing the lower frequency setting.

The electricity level was set to an amount that wouldn't cause pain, but rather pleasure. It undoubtedly felt wonderful, Hank had used it on himself occasionally. Thus, Hank was enjoying watching Dark Beast's erection slowly grow from the pleasure signals being forced into him. The flesh log throbbed from the pounding blood that was flowing into it and slowly grew in length and girth. It was insanely massive and sexy as hell. He waited until it was almost fully hard before flipping the switch off.

"Fuck, don't stop, turn it back on!" Henry pleaded..  
"Uhn-uhn, that foul language again," Hank returned the dial on the remote to the previous setting and tapped the switch. "Such dirty words. I'm just going to have to wash that mouth out." He spoke as McCoy's cock flopped back to flaccid from the pain of the electricity.

Hank pulled a harness from the tray and placed it around Dark Beast's face. This one was intended to force his mouth open temporarily so Hank could insert a gag. And it did precisely that; a flick of a switch sent more electrical signals to the muscles in Dark Beast's face, causing them to flex and forcing his lips into a wide grin. Once his lips were parted Hank drove the wedges of the harness between Dark Beast's sharp teeth and pried them open by force. He then grabbed a gag from the tray and strapped it to Dark Beast, removing the harness once it was in place. It was an "O-Ring" type of gag, intended to prevent him from closing his mouth. The sound of a zipper coming undone tore through the silence in the room. Hank could already hear Henry's heart rate inclining rapidly with anxiety and anticipation for what was going to happen. He climbed up onto the table and fished his own long, thick, girthy member out into the air, free at last.

"Now let's wash that dirty mouth of yours." Hank said before flopping his manhood down and smacking Henry in the face.

Even with the Inhibitor Collar working on his sense of smell, Dark Beast could still smell Hank's manly stench wafting into the air. Hank's bulging dick was hard as steel and oozing precum already. He aimed the tip over Henry's mouth to let him have a taste of his dribbling pre before he entered. It tasted just like his own. A strange sense of yearning washed into him at the thought of their identical cocks, he had sucked his own length before but this was going to be something else. Hank crawled up over Henry's head and tilted his sex cannon down and gave a good entry thrust, plunging the meat load into Henry's awaiting hot mouth. The fleshy wet orifice felt great sliding all over his giant throbbing member. He spread his legs and thrust deeper, ramming it down Henry's gaping mouth and into his throat. Henry choked and coughed in protest, but he wasn't going anywhere. With a moan, Hank rolled his hips, undulating his haunches in the air. With his hairy asscrack spread open his bubble buttcheecks bobbed up and down with the piston motion. Eventually he sank as deep as he could get, grinding his gruff pubic hairs into Henry's nose and resting his hairy nutsack on Henry's chin. All Henry could do was hold his breath as he felt the ludicrously huge fuck pole being crammed down his throat. After some time of enjoying himself in Henry's hot hole, Hank slid out and hopped off the table, removing the gag from Henry's mouth, releasing his stiff tired jaw.

"Well now. Did that put some manners in you? Want to say you're sorry?" Hank questioned.  
"S.. S-S-.. Sorry." Henry couldn't believe the word passed his lips, no doubt the Inhibitor taking it's toll on his psyche.  
"As well you should be! Such a naughty boy. Let's find out just how naughty you've been!" Hank commanded and he picked up a large dildo from the tray.

Part 3: Sinful Exposé

Hank licked and gummed at the dildo like an obscene lollipop in order to lube it up a bit before shoving it in Henry's face so that he could lick it too. Hank spit on his gloved fingers and slipped them between Henry's hairy muscled cheeks to make their way to his puckering asshole. Dark Beast immediately started moaning at the feeling of Hank's fingers making their way inside him and rubbing up against his sensitive anal walls. Once Hank felt Henry was sufficiently loose he replaced his fingers with the slicked up dildo. Henry winced at the pain in his taut sphincter as the dildo pressed in, it was a mission getting it in even after having been fingered. But after a couple slow thrusts the pain was replaced completely by sickening perverse pleasure as the dildo filled his insides to the brim. Henry groaned loudly in delight, it felt so good, his erection blossoming once again.

"That's right you naughty boy. Who's your daddy?" Hank questioned bluntly.  
"Huh? My father-- AH!" Henry exclaimed in pain from the feeling of a shock within his ass.  
The dildo was modified to have an electrical pulse surge from it at the flip of a switch, "No, no, you bad little boy. Try again. Who's your daddy?" Hank chided as he hit the switch again.  
"AAAH! YOU! You're my daddy!" Henry immediately responded, being prompted by the shooting pain from the shocker-dildo.  
"That's right, good boys get treats---" Hank interrupted his own sentence to nibble on Henry's loose hairy nutsack and fleshy dickhead glands, waiting for a glimmer of an erection to return before continuing.  
"And bad boys get punished!" Hank explained, flipping the switch again, "Now, have you been naughty or nice?" Hank questioned as he continued to roll and jam the dildo into Henry.  
"G-G.. Goo.. BAD!" Henry stuttered and yelped uncontrollably.  
"Ah-ha! That's right, you've been very bad. Punishment awaits you." Hank said as he flipped the switch again.

Dark Beast felt he was at his wits ends. Between the collar, the constant teasing, and the vicious pain it was just too much to handle. Still, he was constantly moaning in delight from the slow even pace of the dildo being relentlessly pushed into him. But then suddenly, it stopped. Hank stood abruptly, grabbing another remote from the tray. The sight caused Henry to flinch instinctively, already traumatized by the shocker remote. But instead of a shock, this remote put the table he was secured to in motion. The table spun 180 degrees and then tilted upward to set Henry in an upright position facing the back of the room where there was a mirror, allowing him to see his nude hairy body helplessly strapped to the table still wearing the collar and clamps, the dildo still firmly planted inside him. Another button on the remote caused the floor to open up and a bench-like table to rise, like an Olympic vault being raised for use. Hank pulled metal hooks connected to chains from the bench and connected them to the straps on Henry's arms, then after another button push that reeled the chains in tightly he disconnected the straps from the table, flinging Henry over the bench. Had it not been for the Inhibitor Collar, Dark Beast might have had a chance to escape, but with his enhanced strength quelched he was at the mercy of Hanks every whim.

"Ready for your punishment?" Hank warned, picking up a paddle from the tray and giving Henry's plump hairy ass a good whack with a loud "Thwap" sound.  
"Aaah!" Henry exclaimed at the feeling of being spanked.

All Henry could do was watch himself being paddled on the ass in the mirror, embarrassment levels skyrocketing through the roof. He felt rather humiliated, being spanked like a disobedient child, though he knew that was precisely the point. Hank's aim with the paddle changed to smack both Henry's tender ass cheeks as well as the dildo that was still protruding from his asshole. Henry wailed in response to the feeling of the dildo jolting into his body from the force of paddling. If felt like it was going to tear through his insides. The spanking continued and occasionally the switch from on the dildo would be triggered by the paddling, sending additional jolts of electricity-induced pain through Dark Beast's anus and loins.

"Confess! Grieve, repent, atone for your despicable crimes! You've been naughty haven't you?!" Hank preached as he continued to mercilessly spank Henry.  
"Yes daddy! I'm sorry I was so bad! Forgive me... just please.. please I want you inside me, now! Please!" Henry gushed and whimpered, his mind having completely snapped.  
"There there. That's right. What a good boy." Hank cooed as he yanked out the dildo.

Part 4: Twin Revelations

Hank licked a gloved finger and removed his thong, inserting his fingers into his own anxious asshole before squatting down on the dildo. It slid in rather easily, being totally drenched in Dark Beast's viscous anal juices, no doubt due to his body overcompensating from all the activity his gorgeous ass was receiving. Once prepped he returned to his eagerly awaiting hostage, running his hands all over his hairy blue body and sliding his gargantuan length into Henry's juicy gaping hole. The hot wet love canal felt most splendid as his behemoth sized cock glided in and out of the moaning Henry.

"You want it, boy?" Asked Hank.  
"Yes, fuck me harder! More!" Pleaded Henry.

Hank increased the pace of his thrusts, gripping Henry's hair and tugging it harshly. He slammed his body into Dark Beast at full force, flesh slapping against flesh, clawing and pulling. It was a glorious rough butt fucking and both men we loving every second of it. Hank leaned down to hump his victim like a wild animal, reaching around and stroking his evil copy's hardened beef rod.

"You want me to cum inside you? You want to cum too?" Hank questioned more.  
"Yes, yes! Oh fuck, yes!" Henry could barely find words he was in so much pleasure.  
"Good, good. What a good boy." Hank praised as he continued his carnal humping.

Hank grabbed the remote to the clamps and switched it on with the frequency set to low in order to supply his begging hostage with even more pleasure. He felt his own sweet orgasm was not far off. The venereal humping, manly smells, and crazed sex cries filling the room was driving him to the very peak of arousal. Just as he felt his blissful orgasm start to swell up in his hot loins he checked in with Dark Beast.

"Are you ready? Are you going to show me your jizz?" Hank asked.  
"AAHH! Fucking damn, I'm going to blow my fucking load for you!" cried Henry in a fit of pleasure.  
"Good boy. Let me just get the lights..." Hank said, grabbing the remote for the bench.

Hank mashed some buttons on the remote, first to loosen the chains binding Dark Beast's upper body so he can be lifted to a standing position, and second to flip the lights. It took a moment for Henry's eyes to adjust when the lights popped on, and almost as soon as he caught a freshly illuminated view of himself being fucked in the ass by his other self the image vanished from the mirror. Rather, a light came on in a hidden room behind the mirror, and secret observation room. Dark Beast's eyes widened and jaw dropped as his mind was able to wrap around what was in the room; people and cameras. Some people he knew, colleagues of his, and some unfamiliar faces staring direct at him, looking all over his exposed hairy body. Extreme amounts of embarrassment flooded into Henry as his orgasm peaked and he shot huge globs of hot white man cream from his flopping heavy dick for all to see. Such humility, such disgrace, such pleasure. His mind practically exploded as he growled and moaned in awe and shock and pleasure. Hank started spooging his own hot sticky seed into Henry as he bit down on Henry's neck, adding pain to the overflowing cornucopia of emotions and sensations within Henry, both giant dicks still squirting copious amounts of delicious spunk.

"What? WHAT?!" Exclaimed Henry, huffing and wheezing, trying to catch his breath between moans.  
"What good is a confession... without witnesses?" Hank explained coyly as he clawed at Henry's beefy muscular body while ferociously smashing his own body into Henry.  
"I'm so proud of you." Hank whispered into Henry's ear before nippling Henry's earlobe and kissing his cheek gently, "You're all mine now. Mine forever."

Dark Beast tried to cover his privates with his hands but it proved futile, with his strength zapped by the collar he was no match for the fully enhanced Hank, who pulled his arms away.

"You'll take it and you'll like it" an unfamiliar voice spoke through some hidden speaker.

Just as the words rang out, the world seemed to fade to black. Hank suddenly awoke and bounced up from his desk, trailing lucid saliva from his plump lips and carrying a piece of paper stuck to his sweaty soft cheeks. 'A dream?' Hank thought to himself as he recalled his memory and realized he had fallen asleep with his head on his desk. 'Sigmund Freud would certainly have a field day with that one!' Hank thought as a heavy blush gushed into his face and more details from the dream fluttered back into his memory. He realized the scenario must reflect a metaphor for his latent inner desires, both to dominate and be dominated. As he shifted in his chair he felt a moist wet spot in his pants. 'Ah, nocturnal emission… I believe the slang is 'wet dream' 'he thought aimlessly.

"What a fascinating way to start the day." he said, realizing he'd be contemplating and daydreaming about the experience all day.  
"Oh yeah?" Wolverine's voice cracking like low thunder from behind.  
"Good heavens, man!" Hank exclaimed, thoroughly startled.  
Hank casually draped his lab coat across his leg to conceal the obvious wet spot on his crotch before addressing Wolverine, "Can I assist you?"  
"Cover it all you want, but you can't hide that smell from my nose, bub." barked Wolverine, clearly insinuating he could smell Hank's spilled seed.  
"... you were talking in your sleep, you know." Wolverine added slyly as he looked away, off into nothing in particular.

Hank's eyes widened and his blush grew stronger. He could feel his stomach muscles clench at the though of that he might have said, considering the whole dream was entirely erotic. An awkward silence passed eerily between them for a moment. An interesting day, indeed.

-END-

- FIN-

-ITS OVER-

* * *

A sequal may happen, but we will just have to wait and see. Hope yo all liked, it was really fun coming up with the plot for this and i think it came out really well. And remember everyone in my book, reviews make the world go round.


End file.
